Angel of Mercy
by DQRS guy
Summary: The story of a young fighter who became a hero to his land through the eyes of one of the Celestrians.
1. Prologue

Author's note:This is going to be my first fanfiction. The critic becoming a writer is a crazy idea, but i plan on trying. this is going to be a cross - over of sorts between radiata stories and the dragon quest series.

Disclaimer: all rights go to their respective owners. I own nothing from the games. OC's are owned by me.

* * *

Jack began his decesent down the weakened stairs of the gold dragons castle. He was carrying the girl who meant the world to him who was now dead. Ridley had become the vessel to destroy humanity. She was chosen against her will to do this and Jack chose to ignore her pleas for help. When she left to join the elves, he chose to fight against the elves which led him here to the castle of the gold dragon. Jack blazed a trail through the dysett region and the septem region. The journey took only three hours, but he was exhausted when he finally reached the city of radiata. The guards helped take Ridley away from Jack and he went to his home for the night.

The almighty watched as the people of radiata sent prayers to the heavens to protect the girl who was trying to preserve the peace. He saw Jack leave the funeral and Natalie follow him to his house. When Jack came out of the house, he was wearing his original clothes that his sister sewed for him for the trials. As he walked past the guards and people of radiata, Natalie raced to catch up with him to try to stop his leaving. She failed to do so as Jack left radiata city to venture off into the unknown. When Jack touched the journey pig, he vanished and was never heard from again.

"Apus!" The almighty roared. An old man walked up the stairs carrying a staff. Apus bowed as the almighty rose from his seat. "With Jack gone and the guardian of radiata dead, we must replace them quickly or all in radiata will die." He said. "There is no one left to defend radiata and we celestrians are too weak to handle such a heavy burden." Apus explained. "What about the boy that has just arrived from killing corves? Surely he would be able to handle this guardianship?" The almighty spoke with agitation. "Hale was critically hurt and to top off this hateful act, he was drained of all of his powers. He'll never be able to fight like his original power could." Apus reasoned. "I know what i can do to fix this problem. We will need him only for a short part. I will turn back the clock to before the trials and have him convince Jack to follow the girl to save radiata. That will make sure he is there to be the guardian and protector of radiata." The almighty said with a smirk. "I will bring Hale here and he will join them as a mortal. The problem is that he is slowly turning into a mortal, once this happens, he will be forever be blind to us." Apus spoke morosely. "If that's what it takes to keep radiata strong then so be it." The almighty dictated. Hale was given an iron spear and sent back with only his cotton clothes. "May your fate be a successful one." Apus spoke softly.

* * *

This begins the journey of Hale firesin and his mission to right the wrongs done to Jack and Ridley. Reviews help me right my wrongs as far as story and grammar are concerned so leave me one . Take care.


	2. The trial and the meeting

Author's note: _From here on out unless stated otherwise, the point of view will be squarely heard from Hale Firesin._

Disclaimer: _All rights go to respective owners. i own nothing but the OC. All abilities and monsters are also from their respected owners._

* * *

Chapter 1: The trials and the meeting.

I had just woken up from my slumber in the basement trainee part of the castle. The knight trials were going to be starting soon and Captain Ganz will be overseeing the contestants alongside the Prime Minister and Commander-in-chief of the knights Lord Larks. I get up and go straight to cleaning up my room as well as cleaning myself up. After a ten minute shower, I look over the room and how I got here in the first place. My name is Hale Firesin, and I'm from the heavens. I have semi-tan skin, blue eyes, long brown hair with a medium build. A lot of people remember me from my use of red bandanas on my head. As i finish getting ready, i put on my bandana and grab my iron spear. My skills in spears are lackluster due to me being a rookie fighter. No one knows of my secret powers yet, and i hope no one ever does. I leave the room and run smack into Al the steward of the castle. Al ushers me to go to the fighting arena as the trials begin and Ganz wishes my presence there. Much to my dismay, i walk slowly to the arena. I wave as my fellow guards give me hateful looks and gestures. Rumors spread around saying my skills are unbecoming of a knight. They just never seen me in action before. If they did, it would be a horrible thing to see. After twenty minutes of anger from my peers, we had arrived at the arena. The fight between Star and Paul has just ended and the next two fighters are entering from the south. The young woman i remember from earlier is Ridley Silverlake, daughter of the lord chamberlain, and the young man who seems to be staring in disbelief at who hes fighting is Jack Russell, the son of the dragon slayer Cairn Russell. The battle was going to begin as soon as i took my seat next to Ganz.

I watched as the fight was fierce to say the least. Jack seemed to be a master of the sword while Ridley was a master of the Axe. Each blow traded between them was like a brick wall hitting my skull. Even with weapons dulled, Ridley drew first blood as her axe cut into his side. Jack's quickness proved to be an asset as he returned her attack with a slash to her chest. Her look at him spelt anger as she began to ready her axe to be thrown, however Jack was too quick as he countered with his own special ability. He yelled "limit break" before launching a flurry of strikes at her leg, hip, and chest ending with a powerful upward uppercut slash. She was sent flying back, but she regained her footing and began to spin her axe before releasing it with extreme prejudice at her opponent. The "Wild Pitch" attack is a deadly move, but can leave the user disarmed, however there was no need to worry as her axe hit Jack and sent him into the wall. He stumbled for a bit before succumbing to being knocked out. I decided to walk done stealthly to where i was in range and chanted a quick heal spell. Ridley's look was priceless as her wounds healed before her eyes. She looked all over the arena to find out how that happened not realizing i was the one to do that. I chanted another heal spell this time towards Jack whom thanks to the spell woke him up rather quickly. Since i was in his line of sight, I chose to forsake the captains orders and went straight to the meeting room.

After waiting for an hour, Ganz and Ridley walked in. Ridley was staring daggers at me becausing of how i entered the brigade. She still believes I don't belong here, but I intend to prove her that my skill are strong enough. I never could tell her how cute she looked with the pigtails, but i would likely get smacked for saying anything that would embaress her. The captain took his seat in front of me across the table and Ridley took her seat to my right. To me, she seemed too young to join the knights, however I was never allowed to question the higher-ups. Five minutes later, Jack entered the room still wobbly on his feet. The brown haired young one, whom I'm supposed to aid, seemed to be rather in a bad mood after being beaten by Ridley. Jack took his seat across from Ridley and Ganz began his little ceremony. I got a chuckle out of Jack pinching Ganz, although i knew i would be scolded later for that little laugh.

"We have been blessed with our first mission."Ganz said with pride. "Is this going to be an easy mission or is it going to be a rough one?" I spoke calmly. "Our mission is to escort a caravan of dwarven goods to radiata. This will be an exciting mission." Ganz said beaming. "Isnt the gate locked because of the increase in monsters? I said matter-of-factly. "Your too much of a worrier Hale. Just be thankful your even in a brigade." Ridley spoke spitefully. "My skills will protect us, or at least allow you to run away like a coward." I spoke, words filled with venom. "Now Now teamwork, we must be able to work as a team if we are to complete our missions with success." Ganz scolded me. "Ok I'll work with her, although I dont know if she shares that same feeling?" I said chillingly. Before Ridley could say anymore, Ganz said "The mission begins in the morning so get a good nights rest tonight and that means you Hale as you've been caught training in the evening hours waking up the trainees." "I'll try to rest, but that tough for me as I'm used to being up at night." I said as i began to walk towards the door. Everyone else seemed to go in their separate ways except Jack who followed me to the trainee rooms. "Leonard must have gotten tired of you quickly to have you bunk with me. Don't worry, I don't snore bad." I spoke rather playfully for once. He shook his head and went to his bunk to sleep. I layed thinking of what enemies and possible monsters were going to be at the gate before passing out.

* * *

_I may start putting the strength of the main characters in the next chapters, if you want. Next chapter, the trip to earth valley and battle in the caves. Reviews would be nice, but are not required. They help see my flaws as i would if I'm the critic._


	3. Terror on the road

_Author's note__: This is gonna be good. Plenty of action with a bit of panic to go around. The speakers are after the ""._

_Disclaimer__: All rights go to their respective owners. I don't own anything except the OC._

* * *

Chapter 3: Terror on the road.

Many believe that I am a heavy sleeper, they'd be wrong as I woke up early to prepare for the trip. I took a little trip to the supply shop to get some medical items in case one of my team gets hurt. Once i packed up the medical items, i began to drift toward the entrance to the castle when i spot Lord Jasnes pacing back and forth in what looked like a worried fashion. i calmly walked up to him and greeted him. "Good morning Lord Jasnes, your up bright and early. You worried about Ridley's first mission aren't you." I spoke reassuringly. "Yes I'm very worried about her, the brigade she is in is not real experienced as defenders." Jasnes said. "There is no need for concern my lord, I will make sure of her safety to the best of my abilities." I spoke as footsteps are heard from the large door. Ganz, Jack, and Ridley walked from the entrance and stood in place next to me. "Ah Lord Jasnes, I see you just met one of our new recruits. His name is Hale Firesin and he is going to be with us during this mission instead of training down in the basement." Ganz continued to chat with Jasnes while began walking toward Lupus gate. I stared at the gate for about five minutes when Jack, Ridley, and Ganz finally came up to the gate. Ganz was talking to what looked to me like a country boy disguised as a priest. "Everyone, this is Clive. He is a priest from the Olacian Order and will be joining us for this mission." Ganz said. "Ah'm pretty new so ah don't know if I'll be much help to ya'll." Clive said. "So you're a rookie like me huh. I hope you can fight because we are surely going to be attacked due to the recent increase in monsters." I spoke tensely. "We can handle it, no problem at all." Jack spoke cheerfully. I knod my head and turn to the gate which was starting to rise. My heart skipped a beat when i saw eight purple bats for us.

The eight drakees attacked rather quickly. Jack pulled his sword quickly and started slashing randomly at the drakees. Ridley hacked into one of the drakees, but was knocked off her feet by another drakee and latched onto her. I took my iron spear and jabbed into the drakee that was biting Ridley and threw it at the wall. I quickly switched out my spear for my shortbow and ready my aim to shoot down the drakees. Ganz, after recovering from being startled, slain one of the drakees quickly with his huge two handed sword. With three down and five more enemies to drop, Jack actually connected his swings killing two more drakees and wounding one. I let loose an arrow at one drakee, hitting him in the eye, and got bit by another drakee that was missing an eye. I pulled him off and smashed him and saw Ridley bleeding badly. I walked out of earshot from the others and chanted a heal spell. She recovered quickly and cut the drakee botherly Clive in two. The remaining drakee began to fly away, but was shot out of the sky by me. I put my bow away and started damage control. I gave Jack and Ganz a herb extract to which they used to heal up their injuries. Ridley looked in Clive's direction and thanked him for the healing. Clive frowned saying "Ah didn't heal you. Ah was too busy swatting a bat away to perform a heal." Ridley finally asked "Do you know who healed me mid-fight. Do you know Hale?" I shook my head stating "I'm a fighter, not a priest." "What were you saying earlier? You backed up a few steps before speaking in some strange langauge?" Ganz said with a hint of confusion. "Just a little pick me up to aid my accuracy when using a bow." I said while walking away towards the gate. The others sighed and started to follow me. I got up to the strange-looking pig-like statue when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and swung my fist thinking Jack was messing with me only to realize Ridley barely dodging my hand and falling on her rump. "Why did you swing at me, I was going to thank you for using a herb extract on me." She cried. "I'm real edgy after a fight and I didn't heal you." I responded back. She got back up and dusted herself off. As we walked along the road, I spot a shadow of something in the distance. We got closer and found a blue puddle of water. They continued to walk while i examined the strange water. I regretted my decision as i was attacked by three slimes in disguise. I stabbed one and jumped back to ready another strike with i began feeling faint. One of the slimes was actually a babble which is highly toxic to humans. i was hit by the babble and started to pass out. I shrugged it off and jabbed my spear into the babble and threw it into the other slime killing both. I put my spear away and hurried to catch up with the others all while enduring the effects of poison. Ganz looked back at me and saw how sickly I looked. "Master Hale, what happened? You look terrible." "That blue puddle we saw was not a puddle but was actually an enemy disguised as a puddle. The "babble" as it is called was highly toxic as i learned after being hit. I have no antidote for the poison so I'm trying to wait until we get to earth valley to cure it." I said while nausea started to set in. Ridley hears the conversation and hands what i remember reading to be a cure drop. "Use this and maybe next time you'll stay with us instead of stopping to examine something that could hurt you." Ridley said with a smirk. I quickly used the cure drop and was healed of the poison, but the nausea remained because of how long it took to reach them. As we walked, I continued look around for more possible attackers. It didn't take long to see that an ambush was set up. The bridge was blocked by a huge sloth. Ridley abruptly used her "wild pitch" attack on the sloth only to nick the thing in its eye. With a roar, it charged and tackled her. The sloth was about to slash when Jack and I both slammed our shoulders into the beast knocking him off of Ridley and off-balance. So caught up in the moment, I let loose a frizz spell singeing the sloth and earning a bunch of stares from the group. Ganzs uses his breaker attack finishing off the sloth. The stress of casting the spells along with the poison hurting me earlier took its toll on me as i start to fall unconscious.

As I open my eyes, I see Jack and Ridley looking down at me. "Casting spells must be a real energy burner for you, you blacked out before we even got to ask how you learned to do that." Ridley said with a confusing tone. "Let's just say I hung around the Magic guild a little too much. Never mind me, we have to get to earth valley before it gets dark. Enemies are more dangerous in the night." I said while trying to stand up again after the attack. "Ganz dragged you for about a half hour before we stopped to rest. You've been out for three hours." Jack said. "Then we need to get a move on, our client is likely going to be angry with waiting for us taking too long to reach him." I said worryingly. "You push yourself too hard for your own good master Hale, but in this case, you are right." Ganz said stoicly.

We pack up our supplies and take off down the cliffside, only to see a group of bandits and some ugly-looking cats. "Stay quiet we don't need to start another fight." Ganz spoke too late. I was already ready close enough to them that they spotted me. "Over there, kill him and take his money NOW." one of the bandits said. I let the bandits get close and chant a sizz spell. A line of flames slams into two of the bandit and kills both along with one of the candy cats. The remaining bandit backed up in terror while the two other candy cats hissed. "Why did you kill the cat? That was terrible of you." Ridley yelled at me. "Candy cats are monsters that are quick to kill you and have no remorse for doing so. Show no mercy to killing monsters Ridley unless you want to earn yourself an early grave." I yelled back to her. Jack ran down the cliff and slashed at the bandit only to be parried and stabbed by the bandit. Ridley followed up with her axe attack knocking the bandit back. Ganz meanwhile slices into one of the candy cats, killing one and angering the other. Jack stabs the bandit's throat, defeating him and I finish up defeating the candy cat, but not before getting a claw sent through my armor. After a quick walk we manage to reach the door to earth valley. Once Ganz gained entry for us. We went straight to the leader's building. The place looked strange to me since it was filled with so much gold. After climbing a set of stairs, we reach our client. I wait outside since i didn't wish to cause a ruckus with how bad I looked from all the fighting. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Ganz and crew walk out of the client's room telling us to go to the inn. As we walked up the stairs, Ganz said that once we set up the room we can roam around until the cargo was ready. "Great, that will give me time to patch my wounds up since i ran out of herb extract a while back." I said chuckling at my remark. After we got to the inn and set up the room, I sat down on the bed and searched through my pack for some bandages. "Their were way more monsters on the road than what the reports said. How come... what are you doing?" Ridley said asking with concern. "I'm removing my upper body armor so i can patch up my rib wound. If you were looking more carefully, you would have realized I was bleeding through my side from where the cat clawed through my leather armor." I said while grunting in pain due to the armor damaging the wound further. "I'll leave the room while you're bandaging yourself up." She said while walking out the door. After a few seconds, I say to Ganz "Poor girl must not have wanted to see all the blood loss or maybe she never saw a guy with no shirt on before." All I got was a sigh and him laying down on the bed to rest. As I finish up with the bandages, I think to myself "Time is critical, I must take Jack to the bar and offer our protection, then i must take him to the caves and train him to get stronger." I look up to see it is only 1pm. I decide to go to sleep for a couple of hours before going through with my course of action.

* * *

_Sorry I couldn't fit the cave section in like i said I would. I didn't think I could tell the part without sounding like I'm running on forever. Next chapter will be up when i can get my laptop available again in a couple days._


	4. Danger in the darkness

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 3: Danger in the darkness.

My alarm clock went off loudly as I rise up to prepare for the next phase of mission. I go to the drawer to get my chest armor and quickly realize it was gone. One of the team might have taken it to get repaired or cleaned it of the blood. The armor was weak so it made no difference to me, however that left me with no shirt and anyone seeing me with all of these bandages might cause a panic. Ignoring my instinct to find a cover for my bandages, I left the inn and searched for Jack whom was nowhere to be found. I decided to check the liquor store since that was where i was supposed to go anyway. Low and behold, he was there accepting the job i was going to get him to do. "Jack!" I yelled for him. "I got a job to do at two in the morning. This should raise our reputation a lot." Jack said, his face beaming with pride. "In that case, we should explore around to see if the dwarfs have any other problems. It will raise the brigade's rep even higher if people knew we were helping protect the peace." I said that knowing where directly to go next. Eager to find another job, Jack and I looked for others to aid. The only other job was the mine infestation the dwarfs were having. Machines have appeared and went rogue on the dwarfs preventing them from getting the ore in the mine. We had only seven hours remaining to clear the mines before the job at the pub, so with gusto, Jack ran quickly into the mine.

The lights were dim and i had to catch up before Jack got into trouble. Since this is a possible abandoned mine, I could you all my spells and abilities i knew of to fight them, unless Jack was in the same room that is. As i walked into a large room with boxes, i could see Jack getting attacked by the rogue bots. "Time to test my new skill." I thought as i readied the spear at my side. "Mercurial Thrust" I screamed before dashing full charge into the bot that was attacking Jack. The bot smashed into the wall falling to pieces in the process. We still had ten more to drop which meant this fight was going to take a lot of time. "Time which we don't have." I thought grimly. Jack proved his skill was as good as a high-ranking knight by slashing down three of the bots before i could finish one. Four of the bots were in a row, so i let them burn with my sizz spell. All four were destroyed, however Jack was getting beat up by the remaining five bots. I made a mistake by chanting a heal spell instead of using a herb extract i found earlier. His wounds healed and Jack was able to destroy the remaining bots with plenty of his brute force. I feel like a parent watching their child grow up when he did that. My spell use, however brought him to light that i was not who i seemed to be. "Who or what are you? How could you do that and when did you learn how to fight like that? He said question after question. "Ok, I'll come clean provided you listen and do as i say. What i tell you will change your life forever. I am not a knight. I used my power of suggestion to make me become a knight when in reality, I'm not even mortal." I confessed. "The recent increase in monsters has worried the heavenly lord and he sent me down here to aid those that would help keep the monster population as low as possible. I am a celestrian. My spells that you see are proof of my lineage, however I did not lie when i said that i was a rookie. I too am getting stronger to be able to handle the problems caused by these threats. No one must ever know what i am or they will sentence me to death for my power being godlike." I told Jack. "I won't say a word about it. As long as you help me be a better knight then i will listen to you." Jack stated. "My job is to make those who aid me stronger, not to further their career. If that happens to make you a better knight, then that's good. If not, then that is not my problem. I trust your strength will help us both. I am your ally, so i will help you train when i possibly can." I said which he gave a nod. "That fight took a while to complete. We must hurry and further our power as fast as we can, then head to the bar to check for thieves." I told him. "Since you seem to see further than i can, do you know if we will find the culprits." He asked. "I'm not a telepath, I can't read into the future. All i know is that trouble is afoot and we need to be ready." I stated to Jack. "If that's the case, you need your armor then. Where is it?" He asked chuckling. "That i don't know. I assumed one of you took my armor to get it repaired or cleaned." I said while scratching my head embarrassed. "Well if it comes to that, you best buy a new set of upper body armor before the pub job." Jack said trying to stifle a laugh. I could tell my inexperience has gotten the best of me. I went too quickly to the job and forgot to buy new armor, and my clock says is nearing midnight. "Jack, this could be a rough fight for me. As long as no one except us is around, i can cast my heal spells. If someone enters the pub, I'll have to use herb extracts or they will think I'm a monster." I told him worryingly. "You seem to be a monster to my eyes, however you are a member of our brigade so i won't betray you." He reassured me. "Let's go or we will be late." I state while walking toward the exit.

After another run-in with the rogue bots, we escaped the mines. Jack dashed as fast he could to the pub while i followed along with him. The place was dark and we could hear voices coming from the room. Jack searched the area behind the counter while checked the barrels. Just as i was about to grab the barrel, i heard a sneeze. Readying my spear, I move the barrel to see three goblins staring back at me. Two of them bowled over me,and the third one ran into the counter in a daze. The goblin got up and pulled a set of claws out and slashed into me with anger in his eyes. After getting sliced four times, Jack shoved him off of me and the goblin ran away. The loss of blood was too much as i fell back into the darkness.

"What were you thinking, taking on goblins when you were outnumbered? Why didn't you call for help? Ganz said angrily. "We were not expecting goblins to be that vicious." Jack whined "Besides he was the one who told me to accept the job. Jack stated pointing towards me. Even when I'm out cold, I can still hear what the others are saying. "It was true, I made a bad error thinking the job was going to be simple." I thought to myself. I realized i nearly cost a friend his life. "He will be fine once he is patched up, however that means do not do anymore jobs unless you have approval from me. Do you understand master Jack? "I understand, we were going to try to clear out the mine, but the pub job took us away from that. By the way, where is Ridley?" Jack said while nodding. "She is at the dwarven pharmacy getting medical supplies to help him heal. She was not happy that i asked her to do that?" Ganz said while frowning. I startle them both when i woke up quickly. "She is a knight, not a nurse. Of course she is going to resent being sent for supplies." I said weakly. "And who's fault is that for not wearing armor?" Ganz said. "Someone took my armor from the spot next to my bed, otherwise i would have put it on." I said weakly. "Ridley took it to the smith's to get it repaired. None of us knew you were going to be up like that." Ganz explained. "I'll tease her later about that, but first we need to deal with the cargo. Is it ready yet? I asked. "No master Hale, we have to wait another day for the cargo to be done. In the meantime, you rest till Ridley gets back with the supplies." Ganz said. "Not going to happen. We need to clear the mine to raise our rep a little before leaving. This will give a good impression to the dwarfs that we are trustworthy like the other brigades." I said while calmly getting up. "We will help when you're healed up." Ganz said as Ridley entered the room. She saw me and ran the other way leaving the supplies in the bag on the floor. "She better get used to seeing me without a shirt soon. I'm getting tired of her bolting like that." I thought while chuckling. The dwarven doctors quickly bandaged me up all the while commenting on the injuries i suffered.

Once i left the inn. I made my way to the shop to buy a shirt and then went to the smithy to check on my armor. The armor looked different from before as it felt heavier as well. I look into the armor and discover it has a breastplate on it. "You made my leather armor into an iron breastplate? Why?" I asked. "Leather armor did not help you, so i fitted it with a chest protector. That will be four thousand eight hundred dagols for the repair." Brockle said. My jaw dropped when i heard the price, however i did not mind paying the cost since this will me help in the end. "Pleasure doing business with you." Brockle said while stroking his beard. I waved farewell as i left the smithy's and ran back to the inn to see if everyone was ready for the mine trip. "Not now master Hale. The cargo was just finished and we need to go to the top of the cliff to meet the driver." Ganz explained. I sighed as we made our way out the door and back onto the road. As we trekked up the cliff, Ridley paused in place. I looked to see her frowning. "What is wrong? Are you worried about the trip back?" I asked. "You nearly died twice in the last couple of days. The last thing i need is for the third time to be the charm. It would be a terrible blow to the brigade." Ridley explained to me. "I am better prepared this time around as far as armor is concerned and I sharpened my spear while at the armory so this should be no sweat." I said. "Just stay out of trouble and out of my way." Ridley said spitefully. I changed the subject. "Must have been tough carrying my armor with it covered in blood. I hope you weren't too worried about me dying." I said laughing a bit. I pressed my luck too far as i got slapped for my remark and her running with a beet red face. I already knew this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

_This ends the chapter. Reviews are welcome. Next chapter is the return trip and a confrontation with the goblins and the lord chamberlain._


	5. A Hale of a bad day

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Hale of a bad day.

I reached the cart after about five minutes of trying to think of a way to explain the red mark on my face. I didn't need to think so hard as the group was starting to move away from me. As i joined up, the captain scolded me for being late. I quickly apologized and took my place behind the cart. The road was blocked by a fallen tree which gave me fits when i tried to move it. Once the tree was removed, i noticed a couple of shadows in the bushes. Not knowing if they were monsters or not, I instructed the crew that i was seeing a possible threat. Ganz turned to speak, but i told him it was just a couple slimes. "You go ahead, I'll take care of these weaklings." I said. Ganz sighed mumbling "Cocky as Jack." As he continued with the group. I went to check the shadows stealthily. As i got closer, i realized it was Natalie and Leonard. They moved away to catch up not realizing i was watching them. I smiled while chanting a sizz spell. "This will teach them not to spy on others." I thought as i let loose the spell before running to catch up with the others. As i reached the cart, i could hear the effect my spell had since my far sight ability lets me see from a long distance away.

Our group reached the house which meant we were going to turn after the fork in the road appeared. We will be using the gate that leads to the olacian order. As we got close to the house. I felt a blade at my back. One of the goblins that ran away decided to ambush me and try to take me hostage. I let him take me to the front of the cart which startles the other teams. It seems all three were waiting for us. While Jack,Ganz, and Ridley were talking to them for my release, I decided to play my own game. "Here, catch." I yelled. I spun around the goblin and kicked him forward past my team and into the other two goblins. This sparked Jack to ready his sword, Ridley pulling her axe out, And Ganz readying his two-handed sword. The goblins got up mad as an orc who lost his teammate. One pulled a knife, another a machete, and the last one pulled his claws out which still had my blood on them. Ganz lead the attack by thrusting his sword at the goblin with the knife. Jack charged the machete-wielding goblin while Ridley and I attacked the clawed goblin. The clawed goblin dodged her attack while parrying mine. He responded by trying to stab my chest only to realize he hit the breastplate. I kicked him off me and through him using my spear right onto the tree. With that, I told Ridley to help the captain while i aided Jack. She nodded and ran towards Ganz. I ran and swiped the macheted goblin in the leg which made him back away, but not before throwing his weapon at Jack. I pushed him away only to receive the machete in my left leg. It seems i have bad luck with enemies getting lucky shots at me. I pulled it out with great pain and through the weapon at the knife-wielding goblin. I missed, but that was enough to scare the enemy away. He picked up his teammate and ran off with the other in tow. After realizing it was safe, i checked for any damage to my friends. The only injury was to Ridley who got cut by the knife goblin on her rib area. While she was talking to Ganz, i silently chanted my heal spell and used it on Ridley. Her injury healed instantly and she thought Clive healed here only to receive the same response as before. Before an argument could be started, i rushed to get the group back on the road.

As we reached the gate, we saw it was closed. Ganz asked the guard on the other side to open it. While they were getting the gate open, I walked to the side of the road. I saw a strange glow in the woods. I used my far sight spell and saw a couple of firespirits floating towards us. "EVERYONE BEHIND US!" I screamed as a frizz spell barely missed me and hit the bridge. "I've never seen anything like them before." Ganz said while getting his sword out. Ridley charged with her axe and sliced it in two only to create another fire spirit. "Don't slash it. You need to stab it to damage it." I informed the group. Jack started using his sword like a rapier and Ganz used his sword like a thrusting spear. Ridley couldn't do anything to them, but i told her to provide support by insuring the others were healthy. She ignored me and started using the axe like a club. I shook my head thinking how insane she must be to try that, but it gets the job done. The firespirits were overwhelmed by the onslaught and vanished from sight. One of the last firespirits launched a frizz spell randomly hitting Ridley burning her back. Without thinking, I cast a heal spell aloud and cure her wounds instantly. Everyone heard me cast the spell. "This is a secret, do not tell a soul. Otherwise, the next time you need help. I'll let you die. The brigade is the only family i have left alive." I pleaded to the group. Jack and Ganz looked at each other then at Ridley who then turned red after realizing i was using a spell to keep her alive. "Using magic exhausts me more than melee fighting, please don't abuse my abilities by being reckless." I pleaded once again. "I want to talk to you after the mission master Hale. This is a serious matter." Ganz said who was now angered. "I would never put my friends in danger." I spoke with sincerity. "No one will tell of this secret so long as you continue to work with us. I still want to talk to you later." Ganz said. I nodded and walked toward the castle. I could hear someone running towards me. "You were healing me the entire time. Why?" Ridley asked. "The brigade is my only family i have left. If you want to learn more, I'll be in the training room practicing my spear attacks." I told her as i walked toward the 4th floor steps. We reached Lord Larks room and gave him our report minus the spell usage i did. After the meeting, i walked to Lord Jasnes room.

He was reading his paperwork while drinking his wine. "So how did the mission go Natalie?" Jasne said. "So you hired them to keep an eye on Ridley huh?" I spoke half-heartedly. "YOU! I wasn't expecting you to be back early." Jasne spat. "We would of been here faster if it wasn't for a few snags. Some involving your daughter." i said calmly. "WHAT! Tell me what happened and don't skip anything." He yelled.

Two hours of explaining what happened drained me greatly as well as his decision about me. His decision was to force me to protect Ridley at any costs from now on. This means i will have to train her too. The next couple of days are going to be horrible for me. All in a days work for a celestrian.

* * *

end of the chapter. Review if you want. This story is fun to write, its only going to get better. Next chapter is the training ground and interrogation from the two knight spies.


	6. Of Swords and Spears

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 5: Of swords and spears

The day started normal enough for me. I had to begin training Jack while keeping Ridley safe from harm. What better way to do that than to train her as a superior axe wielder. Now is just a matter of finding her. I make a dash for the stairs when my blood becomes cold seeing who was coming at me. Natalie looks like she got a bad sunburn. My guess is that the sizz spell i used hit her directly instead of grazing her. "What happened to you? Did a firespirit attack you?" I said trying to deter any trouble. "Why does a rookie care for a higher-up as you call us?" Natalie spat at me. "Because I have a kind heart alongside my roughness as a fighter." I said calmly. "You are sweet for a knight. I can't see you hurting anyone." Natalie said. "Listen, if you need help, and I'm not on a mission. Let me know. I don't like to see anyone suffer." I explained. She groaned and left me on the steps while she went into Jasne room.

My first trip is to see if Ridley is in her room and if not, then I'll check the café. I knock on her door and get no response. I start to chant my far sight spell and look into the room. This didn't work like i hoped as a sharp pain started to come to my head. Plain and simple is i can't cast that spell often without hurting myself. Risking getting screamed at, I try to enter the room only to see that it is locked. With no other options, i ran to get to the café, but tripped and fell down the stairs. That knocked the air out of me and made me look shaky while walking. My hope is no one saw me fall, otherwise i'll never hear the end of it from the brigade. I stumbled into the café and saw Jack getting a bite to eat. Walking in, my stomach was growling, which did not make me feel better about that fall. I pay for a plate of chicken and potatoes and sat next to Jack. "This is a first. I was starting to think you never ate anything." Jack said taking a bite of his chicken. "Not eating for days makes for a hungry fighter. I just wish i could find her." I said. "Find who?" Jack questioned. "I'm supposed to help Ridley get better as a fighter, but i can't find hide nor hair or her anywhere." I complained. "She may be asleep. After all we arrived back at 10am today." He explained. I shook my head in defeat. I completely forgot about that. I finish eating and start to leave when i begin to feel light-headed. I must have suffered more from the fall then i thought. I walk a few more steps before i succumb to the weakness. I collapse to the floor and black out.

"You have only two days left to change their fate. Hurry!" A voice said. "Hale! Hale! What happened? Someone get him to the infirmary! another voice was saying and screaming. I felt someone begin to pick me up and the another was holding me by the arms. "Judging by the blood on the steps, he either fell down the stairs with his wounds opening up or he provoked a guard and got beat up." the doctor said. "He is a friend, can't you help him? a female voice spoke. "Once we patch up those wounds, we will get a priest over to help heal him. For now, he rests until he heals." the doctor said. "I can't stay in bed. I have to train Ridley and Jack. This is torture being able to hear even when knocked out cold." I thought.

The priest came by after two hours of painful waiting. Clive was asked to help me out. He started praying and a golden glow surrounded me. My arms, ribs, back, and neck suddenly stopped hurting. My legs still hurt, but he did all right for a beginner. My head was still ringing when i woke up a minute later. Ridley and Natalie were staring at me like i was committing a crime. "What happened to you? We found you on the floor barely breathing." Ridley said worryingly. My face got red when i heard her say that. "I was looking for you because i was asked to help train you and Jack. I ran too fast trying to get around and fell down the stairs. I hit my rib on the way down and broke one of my patched wounds open." I confessed trying to avoid looking at them. "Well that won't happen now. You are in no condition to train anyone." Natalie said stifling a laugh. "Don't think I'm out just because of a few injuries." I said to Natalie venomously. "I'll meet you in the training room in an hour to begin practice. Dont be late." I said to Ridley. Natalie walked away laughing.

The clock struck one and Jack entered the room. "How did you recover so fast?" Jack said jokingly. I grinned lightly while Ridley entered the room. "I don't see how a spear user can be a good axe wielder." Ridley questioned. "Here are the rules of the fight. The weapons are not dulled, so you will draw blood if hit. Use any and all abilities to beat me. Since no one is supposed to be in the trainee room and is not expected to be used today, I'll be using my spells to fight as well. This will build endurance to magic as well as to help with your strength. Are you ready you two?" I told them. They answered by readying their weapons. I planned on showing them I was skilled armed and unarmed in this fight.

Jack charged me with a beast thrust blow, he missed me and i countered with a swipe of my spear. I jump back just in time as Ridley slams her axe right where i was standing a second ago. Both turned and dived to the sides as i unleashed my new skill "wind sickle". Ridley got up and spun her axe for her "wild pitch" attack. She let the axe fly at me with such force, i almost missed the handle of the axe. Her eyes widened when i caught the axe in midair. I dropped my spear and took firm hold of the axe. Jack went to slash me, but i dodged and jumped up for my "helm splitter" attack. The hit broke his guard and weakened him for a minute. Being a good sport, i give Ridley back her axe and retake my spear. I was having fun mocking them, but knew i had to give them a few hits to ensure they continue to fight me. So i decided to give them a chance to hit me directly. Bad mistake as Jack chose to unleash his sword blast "limit break" attack. His speed took me off guard as all of his strikes connected with me. He sent me into the wall, but i rebounded only to get hit by Ridley's axe. My wounds were severe so i chanted the heal spell. Most of my wounds recovered. I chant again and heal fully. They were charging me, but i chanted a sizz spell. Both of them were hit by the fire. Jack got the brunt of the fire, but Ridley got it in worse places. I chanted my healing spells and recovered both of them. The outfits also heal when it is used on them. "I never said my spells were accurate." as i said laughing like crazy. My reward was an axe to my shoulder for not paying attention. She was red with anger. Jack laughed as she slapped me upside my head for my inaccurate spell attack. "I'm done for the day, I don't need my clothes burned off me." She yelled at me before leaving. "You really made her mad. I hope she doesn't say anything about your power because of it." Jack remarked. "No one will believe her as a normal person can't be a mage and priest at the same time. It's impossible as far as I'm concerned. Besides, this practice helped me learn how to control the spell to an extent. I was aiming for you, but she was too close to you and got hit as well." I explained. "Just be ready for any repercussions because of this little training problem." He warned me. I shrugged my shoulders and left the room to rest. It was after all seven at night thanks to the harsh training and Nina usually trains close to this time. As i walk to my sleeping room, I spot Natalie and Leonard talking. I paid no mind as i went into my room and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

End of the chapter. Next chapter will see what the beginning of the mission.


	7. Incident in the elf lands

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 6: The incident in the elf lands.

A knock at the door woke me up from my slumber. I leapt out of bed and opened the door. I'm smacked by a stick to the ground with Jasne looking real angry. "I should have you executed for hurting Ridley, you beast!" Jasnes yelled. I had enough of him screaming and causing me grief. I chant my sizz spell and severely burn him. I step on his throat and whispered to him. "I grow tired of your games. You need to trust not only me, but your daughter as well. She beat me to a pulp in the training room and proved she is stronger than me to an extent." I said quietly. "I am a fighter from the heavens and can unleash powerful spells to kill or protect anyone. I can heal anyone as well to keep a person from dying. Don't push your luck with me or you risk death at my hands." I spat at him. His face was redder than normal as he realized that i was inhuman, but he saw a way to save face. "Listen, my daughter is everything to me. Please protect my daughter, and I'll try to make you a captain of your own brigade." he said gasping for air. "I don't care about the knights, i have my own reasons for being here. If you tell of my power, I will torture you severely before killing you. Do you hear me?" I whispered. He nodded to say yes. I chant my heal spell twice to get him recovered so he would look like nothing happened to him. "I have a mission for the brigade. Go to the city of flowers and give them the letter Larks will give to your captain. Please protect my daughter with all your power." He pleaded. I grin and shake my head to let him know it was accepted. I shake his hand and leave to get to the meeting room quickly.

"Where have you been master Hale? We were waiting for about five minutes for you to show up." Ganz scolded me. "Sorry sir, I had to check my order from the shop, but it's not ready yet." I explain while doubled over from running so hard. "What order do you mean?" Ridley said. "My order of healing extracts to help keep everyone healthy. I don't need to exhaust myself by casting spells every five seconds. Last time i did that, I was out for weeks due to physical and magical exhaustion." I explain. "Very well, You will be the front then to avoid using spells for now." Ganz said. The rest of the mission was explained, but i had my mind elsewhere. How was i going to stop the blood orc attack without causing more harm than good? I also have to contend with my own feelings for the brigade. My celestrial allies are nowhere near as caring as some of the people here. With no family either, This was starting to make me feel lonely as well as longing to know if i really didn't have family or if i was being lied to. My thoughts were broken as Ganz snapped his fingers in my face." "Something bothering you because you missed about half of what i was saying." Ganz said. "I was listening to you, but was worried about the reaction we'll receive when we make our presence known." I explained. "All we can do is hope we are allowed in, if not, the mission will fail." Ganz said. "Let's get going before I have a panic attack." I say as i get up and head to the door. Everyone sighed and got up to get ready for the job at hand.

My head was spinning as i made my way to the Northern gate in the Black town of night and lust. The area's name creeped me out, but we had to go through the place to get to the fort that led to the elven lands. Since i left earlier than the others, I got to the gate before anyone else. I used my far sight spell to look ahead on the path. Some jail cats were waiting on the bridge. To avoid the team getting hurt earlier on, I sped off to confront the monsters on my own. My far sight was off as when i got to them, their were six instead of two jail cats. One slashed me and another chanted an ice spell at me. The attack missed, but the fact is chanted a spell quickly worried me. I charged my spear with power before unleashing a hard hitting thunder thrust on the jail cat in front of me. The spear passed through him and into the one behind him. I struggled to remove the jail cat from my spear because of the barbs on the spear were holding him in place. After prying my spear out, i turn around to get an ice bolt sent into my arm. The four remaining cats surrounded me. I went to chant a sizz spell, but with luck i cast a stronger version of the spell, Sizzle. Powerful flames ripped through the four jail cats killing two and critically wounding the other two. Both of them chanted a "Crack" spell, one missed with i dived the side and one hit me in the hip. Since i used the sizzle spell, i was exhausted of energy. The cats readied themselves to pounce on me while i was struggling to get up and catch my breath. The air became thick as an axe slammed into the jail cat cleaving him in two. Jack using his beast thrust attack jumped from one spot right onto the jail cat, impaling him on his sword. The fight was finally over as i get up with the help of Ganz. "You couldn't handle a couple of candy cats? You're getting weaker from the constant attacks." Jack said chuckling. "Those were jail cats. They can cast ice spells to hit enemies instead of slashing with their claws." I explain. "That would explain your hip wound." Ridley said as i was pulling the ice bolt out of my hip. I chanted the heal spell, but got a more potent spell, the "midheal" spell cured my wound completely, not a scratch was visible.

The walk was less entertaining as no more monsters appeared until we reached the fort. A demon toadstool had appeared which was easily dispatched by Jack's sword slash. Ganz told the guards our mission and we were allowed to pass. As we crossed the bridge to the elven lands, i could not help but feel uneasy about the new lands we were entering. As we approached the house where our translator was supposed to be. We could see him marking the ground with a stick. Ganz spoke to him and he looked up and his eyes shined on me. He looked like he seen a ghost when he finally said "a Celestrian? How is it possible for one to be here in this land?" "What are you talking about? I'm not a celestrian." I said trying to lie. "I must be seeing things. Let us make our way to the city of flowers." Genius mumbled.

"The entrance to the city was a small cave behind a waterfall? Are you serious?" I said confused. "This is no joke. If you try to enter, you'll have to get past them." Genius says as he points to a couple of floating elves. The two elves spoke in their native langauge which confused all but me and Genius. Before they finished, i goof up by saying "So this is the two that get in the way of the mission. Easily defeatable." in celestrian. The elves must know the langauge because they responded to me with a look of shock. "Who are you? What are you?" Fan says. I give her a shrug and walk away. The others follow me to the side. "Let's avoid a conflict. Any ideas?" I say. "We will go to the dark elfs, see if the lord there will help." Genius recommends. We all agree and run back to the fort, from there we go to the west toward the dark elven lands. As we enter the forest. I spot a strange man dressed in leather armor. He wielded a spear and was waiting for something. "So you made it here celestrian. It's about time." The man said. "Who are you?" I say. "Me against you alone." The man said. I look to the group and say "this is my fight, i promise i won't let the brigade down." They nod in unison and back away. "Time for an early grave foolish celestrian." The man said.

* * *

End of chapter. The next chapter will be the fight against the strange man and the attack on the elfs. If i seem OOC, I will try to fix it when the story is done. Review to help me out.


	8. Power of the light

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC. POV change after line.

* * *

Chapter 7: Power of the light.

The leather cloaked man wasted no time in charging me with his spear. I jumped out-of-the-way and swiped him with my spear across his legs. He swung his spear in a circle around him, causing me to give ground. I chanted a spell and saw a lightning bolt flash before me. He was hit by the bolt and was stunned just long enough to execute my new combo attack. "Multithrust" I screamed as i slammed my spear into his right leg, left arm, left shoulder, and his chest. Seeing the blood drop made me realize how damaging my attacks can really be. As I step closer to give him a kill shot. He surprises me with a flash of light. I'm blinded for a second, but that second was enough for him to chant his own spells. He healed himself and used a "Zap" spell. My vision clears into for me to see the bolts rain down on me. I drop down trying to ground myself from the electrical assault. The attempt failed as pain shot through me as bad as the jail cat attacks. I climb back to my feet enduring the searing pain flowing through me. I try to chant a spell, but it fizzled. Exhaustion was causing me to fail at spells. I give one last shot by using "thunder thrust". The man was sent back hard into the trees with a sickening thud. As he lifted himself up he says "You have some skills, I underestimated you. We'll meet again." as he vanished in a cloud of dust.

The fight severely drained me of any magical power that i had left. This became more obvious as Ridley started to show concern when i lagged behind. "Why does using magic hurt you more than it helps you?" She asked. "Magic from items use no energy. Spells chanted normally require energy to use. No energy means no magic and exhaustion becomes an issue." I explain. As i was explaining more of spell usage, my senses begin to tell of an approaching monster. We all hear a howl which easily told me that its a wolf. "AHH" I hear Ridley scream. I turn and see a couple of wolves attacking her. "Drop down Ridley or you'll be hit!" I say as i swing my spear. The "clean sweep" ability hits all enemies in front of me. The two wolves were knocked away, but they rose and charged me. I wasn't ready for the attack and was slash by the wolves. I was losing blood too quickly. I chant a mid-heal spell to stop the bleeding. Genius sent a wind spell towards the wolves, beating one and wounding the other. Jack sliced the wolf's eye and finished with a "sky splitter" killing the monster. "The forest is unsafe. We better hurry before more of them appear." I say gasping for air.

The forest metropolis is the dark elf home of choice. Genius gives us access to the area through the dark elf named Mikey. He takes us to Lord Nogueira, the leader of the dark elves. The captain and the dark elf lord start their meeting. I made a hasty exit as the damage i sustained during the attacks begun to take its toll on me. This did not sit well with Lord Nogueira. "Where are you going?" Nogueira asked. I didn't answer. Any strength i had was drained and i collapsed to the ground. "Take him to the bunks. He needs to rest up before leaving." I heard Nogueira say before losing consciousness.

* * *

_Ridley's POV_

Jack and I started our practice as Hale told us to keep sharp. "How does he continue to stay alive even when critically hurt? Celestrian or not, he can't possibly take much more pain." I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted when a dark elf came into the building wounded. "Help! A blood orc has attacked the messager." The elf shouted. Jack and Ganz ran to the entrance and to wind valley. I followed them unsure of how safe this was going to be. We didn't get far as an orc appeared from the bushes. Jack readied his sword in a childish glee. He was wishing for an orc fight and he got it. Ganz ordered everyone into a fighting position. Jack charged and used a sky splitter attack, only to be knocked out of the air by its massive hand. Ganz swiped the orc with his 2h sword. I got close and swung my axe for a wild pitch attack. I flung the axe with all my might and the orc caught the weapon in its hand. Before i could react, I could feel a blow on my chest. The orc slammed his fist into my chest. The attack put me out of commission and i was about to be beaten to death when a voice began to shout "Lightning Storm". Hale pointed his spear into the sky. A black bolt hit his weapon and flowed through his body. He faced the orc, pointed the spear at him and unleashed an electrical blast. The orc took the hit and charged at Hale. He put up his weapon in defense, only to see the orc blown to bits by a bolt of light. Lord Nogueira was standing behind him with his arm out. That was all i saw before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

I ran to Ridley and looked at Hale in hopes he would heal her. Hale must have used all of his power because he fell to the ground with blood dripping from his leg and head wounds. "We need to perform a transpiritaion to save her." Lord Nogueira explained. "Please do anything you can save her." I said panicking. Lord Nogueira chanted a spell and did as he said. Her soul fused with Hap's making a complete soul and put the soul into Ridley. I picked her up and ran back to the castle with Ganz carrying Hale in tow. Cross had appeared from the bushes. "What happened to lady Ridley?" Cross sternly said. "We were attacked by a blood orc while defending the elven message carrier. You are not exhausted from the fight. Please protect us while we get to the castle." I yell. Cross sighed and readied his sword prepared to fight. The way back was much easier thanks to Cross. We ran into Jasnes as we made our way into the castle. That led to a very hectic problem.

* * *

End of the chapter. This is going to change pov a bit more before it returns to Hale. Reviews recommended but not required.


	9. Way of the warrior

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC. POV change after line.

Chapter 8: Way of the warrior.

* * *

Jack's POV

"It seems Ridley was hurt worse than any of us knew. The transpiritation may have worked, but her wounds are great. My hope is this doesn't lead to anything worse than the situation already is." I thought aloud while returning to my room in the basement. As i was about to enter, Al flew past me quickly saying something was going on in the dungeon. I decided to follow and witnessed one of the guards going berserk and Dyna knocking him out cold. Seeing that made me wonder. "Hale's eyes looked strangely beast-like. I suspect he is not what he seems unless im over thinking things." I thought as i walked back to my room.

* * *

Hale's POV

Hale! Hale! Wake up! Come on Hale wake up! I kept hearing as i was falling into the void. Darkness was swallowing me up as i sunk further down into the abyss. Floating in the air, it has been a long time since i could do this since my wings were destroyed. After what felt like hours falling, I slammed into what seemed like water. A golden glow illuminated the area and the truth was revealed tome. I was in a river of blood, the gateway to hell. How could a holy one like I fall from such grace to become a demon so quickly. My mind was racing when a voice rang loud. "Do not be alarmed my friend. You are not dead yet. You are however badly hurt and no longer conscious. I came to warn you of your actions." The voice said. "Your failure to stop the orc attack was a terrible blow to the champion of Radiata and so was your unfortunate condition that you are in now. You will wake in 3 hours, I want you to leave the castle and go to the warrior guild and enter as a new fighter. Your skills should be good enough to convince them." The voice said as the darkness began to consume me.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Ugh 10am and no news about Ridley. My head hurts." Jack was complaining as Ganz walked in with a letter. "Jack, I'm afraid i have bad news." Ganz said. "Please tell me Ridley will be fine." Jack pleaded. "As far as she is concerned, Ridley is fine. However we were to blame according to Lord Jasne and Lord Larks. As a result, we were disbanded and we are to leave the knights tomorrow morning." Ganz spoke solumnly. "We've been dismissed! We have to complain to the king now!" Jack said angered. No Jack. This was Lord Jasne work, Larks tried to stop him, but his hand was forced. I'm saving them the problems by leaving tonight. Here is a flyer for Theater Vancoor. We will begin anew there if possible." Ganz said. "What about Hale? Where is he going to go?" Jack asked. I'll tell you on the way tonight.

The streets were quiet as we walked to the guild. "I need a quick pick me up before we go there. They might have an exam and I'm nervous." Ganz said walking to the bar. "But im underage and you might drink too much." I said yelling and running after him. When we got to the bar. An armored man was thrown from the door to the floor. He began flailing before falling asleep. "Must be a drunkard this late at night." I thought as i went in. After the captain had his beer, we hustled quickly to the warrior guild. Ganz went to see Gerald and I was given the test by Caesar. I answered his questions with skepticism and was told to me Gerald. As I entered the room he was in. A sword slammed down in from of me so quickly it startled me. A second later i had my sword out ready for a fight. "Quick to react young man, may make a good warrior someday." Gerald said. "That was my test?" I asked with doubt. "No, the test is how long can you last against me. Last longer than 15 minutes and you pass." Gerald explained. After this little show of force, I groaned in displeasure.

The fight against Gerald was one-sided. I couldn't land a single blow. He deflected all of my attacks and he kept me on the defensive the whole time. "Time is up. You passed. Go to Elwen on the top floor. She will assign you a unit." Gerald said with a smirk on his face. Exhausted, I went up the stairs and saw an armored fighter sitting behind a desk. "You must be Jack. A friend of yours just entered the guild last night and said you would be here asking for entrance into the guild." Elwen said as I sat down to listen to her. "You'll will be with the hecton squad alongside your friend. Your leader will be Jarvis. Go see Thanos. He will get you a room into the city." Elwen said. I nodded and left the room. I could hear Elwen mumbling something on my way out. Thanos took me to my new home under the bridge right next to the guild. The house was a dump, but a little cleaning could fix that, if i got the urge to clean. For now, I fell into the bed exhausted from the night of fighting. The next day should be easier, I hope.

* * *

Hale's POV

"I hope Gerald isn't in too bright a mood after nearly beating him down a couple of nights ago." I was saying to Daniel. "I can't believe you could beat him. Gerald is one of the strongest fighters here." Daniel said as Jarvis walked into the room. "Your looking a little beat up. What happened last night?" I said wondering about my new leader. "Nothing that can't be helped. Our new member is coming shortly so we'll begin the meeting soon." Jarvis said angered. As I stood up to stretch. "So Hale, where is your armor and how come you have bandages on your legs and head? Daniel asked. "What did you do before being in my unit?" Jarvis asked as well. "I was a knight at the castle until an incident happened that I couldn't live with so I left and came here. As for your question about my armor, that was mostly destroyed during the incident. The only outfit i had left was my starting clothes from when i first entered the knights. I do plan on getting some better armor once i get a little more time to go to the armory." I explained. "Well once we are done with our mission, I'll take you to the armory next to the guild. The survivor armory should have some armor that is cheap yet strong." Jarvis said. "Those words never go together in my book sarge." I said hiding a laugh when the door opened up and... "Hale! Your still alive, this is wonderful." Jack entered the room shouting. "Of course I'm alive and well, I am a trained fighter after all." I laughed as he sat down for the beginning of the briefing to our next mission. "Our mission is to get a crocogator skin for one of the higher ups at the priest guild right?" I said a little bored. They all looked at me like i was crazy. "What is with the surprise look? Jack is used to me knowing whats going on first before anyone else does." I say to lighten the now tense mood. "What are you? A mind reader? Jarvis asked dumbfounded at my knowledge of the mission. "Nope, just a fighter who can read the eyes of my teammates a little too much. Daniel probably won't go because of his pet gator so its going to be me, you and Jack I'm assuming? I asked. "Daniel will be going with us." Jarvis said. "NO! NO! NO! I will not insult isabella!" Daniel said running out the door in a huff. "Who is isabella?" Jack asked. Before Jarvis could say anything. "Isabella is his pet gator. I used to own a wolf as a pet so I know how hard it is to kill an animal that is like your pet." I said walking out the door. Jarvis and Jack just shrugged and sighed as we began our trek to the elf region to find a crocogator.

"Why did we get a job that will take us the whole day to get to the crocogator area?" Jarvis complained as we walked up the road towards Tria region. "If you promise never to tell anyone under the threat of death. I can help speed this up real quick." I said glaring rather intently. "Anything to get this done and get back before nightfall so i can have a beer." Jarvis said. "You need to cut the beer drinking down a tad if it's affecting your job performance." I said shaking my head. "Your not going to like what he does to get around quick." Jack stated with a sigh. I grabbed hold of both Jack and Jarvis and with a quick prayer. We were zooming straight to the elf region. That took only a few seconds, but it weakened me from flying at such high speeds. "Remind me after the mission how you did that." Jarvis said with amazement. "Let's just say i was taught by the best." I smirked. "He has more abilities than you think, believe me." Jack said. Before i could say anything, I caught sight of a crocogator running into the forest. "We may have found our prey here." I spoke softly. "Get your weapon out then and follow me." Jarvis said quietly. "What weapon? Gerald broke mine during our fight." I explained. "Then you just watch or fight with your fists then." Jarvis said agitated. "I'll fight my way." I said. Jarvis and Jack charged the gator while i stood back for a second to examine how to damage him without hurting my allies. "You'll fall to the sword of Jarvis!" He yelled. "WIND SICKLES!" I yelled as i sent flying to gusts of windy bolts. Jarvis and Jack jumped back to avoid the attack. "What the..." Jarvis became speechless. "Multifists!" I yelled as i slammed four strong punches into the gator's eyes and nose. The attack stunned him and he was looking a bit dizzy. "NOW! ATTACK WITH YOUR VOLTY BLAST!" I screamed at Jack. "LIMIT BREAK!" Jack said. His fluid strikes were hitting the gator hard. The last cut sent it flying into the air and onto its back dead. "Who are these guys? Did Elwen finally give me a couple of guys that are actually good at fighting?" Jarvis thought. "Jack, you look like your limping a bit." I said. "Just twisted my ankle back there, it will be fine." Jack said. "Midheal." I chanted. Jack's leg recovered fast. "You are a mystery Hale." Jarvis said. "Remember no telling anyone got that." I said. "Yeah Yeah" Jarvis said annoyed. "Take the skin back to the priest guild. I got a quick errand to run.

* * *

_End of the chapter. This goes away from Jack for a bit so be patient. Reviews help me right my mistakes._


	10. Battle of the city of flowers

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle of the city of flowers.

As I watched Jack and Jarvis vanish using the journey pig. I began my trek into the city of flowers. It didn't take long to attract the attention of the two guards that were placed there. "We told you to leave!" Fan yelled. "Leave before we have to hurt you!" Shin followed with his yell. You don't threaten a celestrian and expect to live, you two." I yelled. Shin readies his ice sword and Fan pulls out her light bow. "What is a celestrian?" Shin whispered to Fan. Before she could answer... "Celestrians are the angels that protect all creatures which includes human and non-human beings. Since you drew your weapons against me, you no longer are under our protection which gives me the right to kill you as sinners." I yelled as they fell to my level. Both were stunned at my remark. "Your a real celestrian?" Fan said questioning me. "ZAP" I scream as lightning slams into both elves. Shin gets up after being knocked down only to be hit by me using multifists strikes. My strikes hit him in the arm, face, chest, and gut. Shin was sent backwards and began to catch his breath. Fan got up and shot her bow. The arrow of light hit me, but did almost no damage. "SIZZLE" I scream as flames consume Fan burning her for a bit. Her screams were a delightful sound as it means my attacks are getting stronger over time. As i turn to face Shin, he is right in front of me with his ice sword at my neck. "Not bad for an elf" I hide a chuckle. Shin anger is evident on his face. He was red as a cherry. "I'll kill you!" Shin said as he swung his sword at my head. I dodged easily and disarmed him then put him in a chokehold. "I could kill you, but I'm feeling merciful today. All I want is to enter to see Lord Zane. I never intended to get into a fight till you threatened me." I say as I tighten my hold. "Let me go!" He gasped as his face was turning blue. "Let him go! You can pass. Just be wary that the others will be hostile towards you." Fan said. I release my grip and grab the ice sword. "I'm not trained real well in swords. Hope i can make it through with what skills I have." I think to myself. Before i enter the city. "MIDHEAL" I yell as Fan was healed. I chant the spell again to heal Shin. "How do you know both attack and defensive magic? Only elves know how to do that." Fan asked. "I'm a celestrial fighter so this is easy for me." I say as I walk into the crevice that lead into the city of flowers.

I exit the cave and am stunned at the beauty of the city. My sight-seeing trip was interrupted when I could hear one of the elves scream. Even though I just got out of a fight, I knew that any loss of life is a terrible shame. I charged up the stairs pushing elf after elf away. I stopped when i saw two large yellow-looking monsters with barrels in their arms. In that moment, I realized what i was up against. "Dragons! Here?! " I say aloud from shock. The jargons turn to face me. They both looked at each other then began walking towards me. "Everyone! Run! I'll handle them!" I yell as the elves ran from the scene. One of the jargons inhaled and breathed flames at me. The fire burned me severely, but i got back up and used "DRAGON SLASH". The attack knocked the jargon to the ground, but not dead like i hoped. His friend charged me and slammed me with its big belly making me lose my balance and fall to the ground. The jargon i hit went to slam his fist onto me, but he missed as I move out of the way by just an inch. I jump back to my feet. "ZAP" I yell as the jargons are hit by my bolts of lightning. One jargon breathed fire before being hit and fire consumes me. My shirt caught fire and i threw it off of me before i got burned worse. "MIDHEAL" I yell as a green light healed some of my wounds. As i look up from chanting my spell, one jargon charged me. I dodge his belly strike and hit him with a powerful slash. The jargon fell to the ground finally dead. That was half the fight as his friend turned and threw sand in my eyes. The sand burned my eyes and made it difficult to see. My blindness made me an easy target as the jargon belly striked me to the ground. He went to crush me and hit only the ground. "WIND SICKLES" I yell as blades of wind slam into the jargon. The bad gashes on him was a relief. This meant i was dealing severe damage and he was now critically wounded. "DRAGON SLASH" I yell as i charged the jargon. Even wounded, he slammed his jar into my chest and I was knocked into a house. The wall slam was severely damaging as I could barely move. I mustered one last dragon slash and finally put the jargon to death. The fights were so draining that i could stay awake. I began to slip in and out of consciousness. As the darkness began to consume me, water was dropped onto me and was healing my wounds. "How do you like forest dew?" a woman's voice said. "A little cold, but it does the trick. Thanks." I say before i realize who did that. "It's not often i heal a human, or should i say celestrian?" Fan asked. I turn and see a bunch of elves looking at me with disdain. As i get up on my feet, one of the elves put me in a chokehold. The elf has little strength so i pretend to be gasping for air. Lord Zane walked from his house and saw the scene and was enraged. "How did a HUMAN get through our defenses?" Zane yelled. "I only wanted to see you Lord Zane. I am Hale Firesin. A fighter from the heavens and i came to talk to you about your current problem." I explain. "Humans could never understand our plights." Zane said. "I'm not a human. I'm a celestrian." I say. "LIES! Kill him!" Zane said. The elf tightened his grip and actually proved to be a little stronger than I thought. "STOP! He is telling the truth!" Fan said. "What is the meaning of this?" Zane asked. "All of those attacks, the spells and abilities as well as his way of fighting all point to him being a celestrian. We faced him earlier before he went in to fight those monsters. No human or non-human could ever do that." Fan said. Lord Zane walked closer and saw me glowing. "You are indeed a celestrian. You have the golden glow of a protector." Zane said. "I wasn't joking when i said that." I said. "What does a fighter from the heavens want with us?" Zane asked. "You can start by having this elf release me." I said. No sooner as i said that he released me. "Your brother recently performed a transpiritation on a young girl." I say. "WHAT!" Zane yelled in disbelief. "The girl will eventually join you and so will a young boy if plans go the way it should." I say. "Why?" Zane asked. "The higher ups at the castle are starting to become corrupt. The civilians want no part in a war however they are being dragged into it more and more. When the boy and girl arrive, do not hurt them. The girl has blonde pig tails and the boy has brown lock hair. They're names are Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake." I say. "Why tell us this? You are the guardian of the humans so why help us?" Zane asked. "The death toll from the human, non-human war will be less than it will be should you not have been alerted. That's my hope of course." I said. I started to walk away when I stumbled and then fell to the ground. My wounds may have healed, but my exhaustion was not and it showed as darkness consumed me once again.

"What do we do with this young fighter Lord Zane?" Fan said. "He is still trying to save the human race and yet trying to reduce the death toll of our people. How does he know of our plans for a war? Zane asked. "His friends will eventually search for him. Where do we hide him?" Fan said. "Leave him here. He seems to be an ally to us for now." Zane said. "They are taking me in? Did I truly earn their trust or was this a one time deal?" I thought.

The next day was a blur. Exhaustion had weakened me considerably and my reflexes were lackluster at best. As I tried to get up, I fell to the ground unable to move. A pair of slender arms lifted me up and put me back onto the bed. "Your real light for a fighter. Why are you so light?" Fan said as I look toward her. "Where am I?" I ask. "Your at my home. Don't get used to it. Your only here because none of the other elves are happy of the news you bring." She said spitefully. "Once I gain my balance back, I'll leave." I said. "I'll take you to the fort so you can get real medical help from the humans." She said. "Thanks again for helping me, but why do this when you know this could hurt you with the others?" I asked. "No one believes your a real angel or 'celestrian' as you call yourself, but I do. I see it by the glow in your eyes and the golden glow with your body." She said. "They say that's the mark of a pure heart. At least someone has a heart." I say.

The night came up fast I was taken close to the fort. "Take care Hale." Fan said flying off. My weakness was still evident as I walked up to the guard. My injuries must have shaken him as he flew toward me and picked me up like a pillow and taken me into the fort. The guards sent a letter to a messager and what was going to happen was a mystery to me. Two hours later. "Hale!" I look up to see Ridley staring at me with her mouth open and her team in shock. "What happened to you?" Ridley asked. "I was exploring the elf lands when I got attacked by the local wild life. The hecton squad was with me when we downed the first gator, however I left the group to explore a bit and got hurt." I say. "Hurt! Look at you. You're a mess." Ridley said. "What else is new. At least I got an aqua spear for my efforts." I say pulling out the spear from my bag. "We are taking you back to Radiata and putting you in the clinic." She said to me. "Just drop me off at the Warrior guild, I got enough to explain as is." I say with a hint of fear.


	11. Discovery

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

Chapter 10: Discovery

The close call with the jargons last night made me realize how weak I truly am in human form. Now the fact that Ridley found me is a terrible setback unless I can somehow convince her and her knights to forget about me ever being here. "The road is quiet tonight. Too quiet for my taste." I said "Why are you paranoid? The only enemies who could attack are wolves." Ridley said. As we walk a few feet closer to Radiata, the fork in the road catches my eye. "Where are you going Hale? Hale!" Ridley asked. The group turned around but I was one-step ahead of them. The fork lead me to a tree. There was the leather cloaked fighter from before. "Hale Hale Hale Still alive after my invasion. You are truly brave to stop the jargons. Now try to stop my pet." He said. "I guess you have a friend who would like to meet me." I said. "I guess before you die, I'll tell you a little history. The celestrians have been at war with the demons for centuries. Now we can overtake the humans and celestrians in one fell swoop. The war that you are trying to stop is the key to our victory. I was once a celestrian until I fell from grace. After my fall from grace, I traveled all over the world learning the ways of monsters and dark creatures. I came upon a demon by chance who turned into a soul. I grabbed the soul and absorbed it and became a powerful demon. My name is DarkLight and my axoraptor will get rid of you." DarkLight said. He vanished with a zoom spell as the axe wielding dragon got closer to me.

I couldn't fight this thing on my own for anything. So I did what i thought was necessary to survive. i ran back to the fork. That was a relief when I saw the others still at the fork. "Hale!" Ridley said. "Your going to be imprisoned for leaving like that." A knight said. "GET READY FOR A FIGHT NOW!" I scream. The knights ready their weapons but were in shock when they saw what was chasing me. "DRAGON!" was all the knights said before they were burned alive by its fiery breath. Only Ridley and another rookie knight dodged the attack. "Nina! Be ready for a terrible fight." Ridley yelled. "I am ready." Nina said. The axoraptor turned to face me and charged at me with its hulking axe. He tried to jump strike me, but he missed as I jumped backwards out of the way. I backed up a bit more to use a 'Lightning thrust' when he breathed blazing flames at me. The fire scorched me and badly wounded me even worse than I already was. "Wild pitch" Ridley yelled as she spun her axe in a circle and threw it as hard as she could and hit the axoraptor. The hit however was at his weapon and was deflected. Nina got three slashes off before she was sent back by the axoraptor. "ZAP" I yelled as lightning lashed down and hit him with fury. He turned around and charged at me. I guarded in hopes of deflecting his attack. That was a mistake and he hit me with a 'falcon slash' attack which was a double strike. I block one and am knocked to the ground with the last strike. Ridley got close and began slashing the axoraptor in the back until she tried to use an overheard strike. She fell backwards and landed on her rump. "Reminds me of our fight against the goblins." I laughed even though we were still in a fight. "Quit talking and start fighting!" Nina yelled. I began charging my power for a 'lightning storm' attack. The axoraptor charged Nina and Ridley to get rid of them. The dragon breathed fire at Nina and Ridley burning them both before I could launch my attack. "Lightning Storm!" I yelled as a powerful storm lashed down charging my spear. I thrust the lightning strike at him crashing into the monster. The axoraptor stumbled from the damage. "Wild pitch" Ridley yelled as she threw her as at the dragon. The attack slammed into the dragon's chest. He fell to the ground and died. The fight was finally and mercifully over. I chanted midheal at Ridley to heal her. Her wounds healed up quickly. I chant the same spell and it fizzled. That meant I was unable to cast spells until I rested. "What about Nina? You don't have enough power to use another spell." Ridley asked. "I don't have a choice in this matter. I will begin patching her up with my medical supplies. "Should I turn around while you doing this? Ridley asked. "Not this time Ridley. Your helping me patch her up whether you like it or not. I can't patch her up on my own this time." I said. "Why me" Ridley complained as the procedure began.

"I hope your happy that we did that to her. She is going to be real mad at you for that." Ridley said after the patch up job. "She will thank me for keeping her alive at least. It is better than leaving her to die right?" I said and asked. "I think those powers are going to your head." She said. "Why do I feel lighter than usual? Nina said waking up from the attack. "For one, I'm carrying you and two, hope you like the patch up job we did to you." I said. Nina's face went red at my last remark. "You mean you..." "Let's not talk about that and focus on getting back to the castle." I said. "Thanks." Nina said in a whisper.

After an hour of carrying Nina on my back. We reached the city. Almost instantly, one of the guards spotted the injured Nina on my back and wished to get her to the castle. I said that I would get her there faster than them and sped off to the castle. I left Ridley in the dust and made it to the castle in record time. The other guards went to her and taken her to the infirmary. As I left the castle, the injuries suffered was starting to take its toll on me. I walked slowly to the Warrior guild and collapsed in the guild's infirmary.

"What is going to happen to him now. Nina asked Ridley. "As far as his secret goes. It is out now that he is not truly human. However, he is not a non-human either so the king is having a harder time making a decision about what to do with him." Ridley said. "We should go and see if he made it back to the guild all right. After all he rescued and healed us both up in a sense." Nina said. "I rather not." Ridley said. Nina frowned as she layed back onto the bed.


	12. The choices we make

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

Chapter 11: The choices we make.

I never believed that I would be discovered as a celestrian. I hid it well from many people until a week ago. Now I was forced to leave to avoid an attack by the others due to be suspected as a non-human. As I lay in front of the ressan tree. I began to count the day and realized that the time of choice was close. I had to enter radiata and find Jack before Ridley did. If I didn't, the mistake that cost both their lives will be repeated. The injuries I suffered took a long time to heal, but that was nothing compared to what I had to deal with next. The gate was blocked by two guards. The darkness made it easier to reach the gate quietly. One guard walked to examine a rock I through while I rushed and strangled the first guard. The second guard turned around only to be bashed by my club I made during my recovery time. The guard fell to the ground with a thud. I rushed from the Faucon gate to the blue town only to be discovered by another guard on patrol. "HALT STAY WHERE YOU ALL!" he yelled. He never got another word out as I stabbed him with my spear. "Mercurial thrust is seeing more use than I like. It means I'm getting less stealthy and more reckless." I thought.

Instead of running to Jack's house. I decided to walk and keep a low, quiet pace. The darkness allowed me to sneak as long as I didn't step into the lights. As I walked into the white town area. I noticed Flau exiting the church. I remembered that Ridley met him at that time so my time was almost up. I ran as fast as I could to yellow town. I was across the bridge and forgot where Jack lived. This meant I was forced to wait until Ridley got out of the castle. I rushed toward the castle and hid until she came out of the castle. I watched and walked slowly behind her keeping any noise as low as possible. She went straight to Jack's house just as I thought. Fifteen minutes later she left toward white town. I walked in and Jack was sitting on the bed. He looked at me with pain and fear in his eyes. "Follow her if you care for her." I said. "Do you really think she will abandon Radiata?" Jack asked. "That is your decision. I would follow her if I cared for her as much as you do." I told him. He needed no more encouraging. He ran out the door and went after Ridley. "That's one part of this mission done. Now for part two which is to ensure she does not die at the hands of the silver dragon." I thought to myself. I decided to wait for Jack at Fort Helenica.

It took two hours for him to pass by the fort. I follow and see that Ridley was taken hostage by Fan and Shin. I didn't know what to do as this was not what was expected. "Why are you holding her hostage when she is supposed to help you?" I yelled as I revealed myself. "Just because you helped us before doesn't me we believed you." Shin said. "why are you doing this Shin? I won't let you foul up all my hard work." I said stupidly. "What do you mean? Tell us or she dies!" Shin said. "I have already seen this happen before. I'm here to complete the ritual so that Ridley would not die. Without her, the real threat will destroy tottaus and all of the world." I finally broke. "I knew you were special from the minute you rescued us from those dragons. Release her now!" Zane yelled. "You are a beacon of hope for us as well as Radiata. We are still going to wage war once that boy captures the fort. Your power will be needed to protect her from our enemies." Zane said. "My job was to protect her and Jack only. I have no interest in the lives of others." I lied. "Then you better get to Jack quickly if you wish to safe guard him. The knights are sure to be in an uproar once they see him there." Zane said. I didn't even consider the fact that Jack was going solo on the mission to take the fort. I pushed Zane aside as I ran as fast as I could to the fort.

As I arrived at the fort. Jack was being taken into the keep by Leonard. I slowly tiptoed around the guards and into the keep. "Give us back Ridley you creep!" Natalie said. "Please let me take this fort so Ridley can be freed." Jack said. "Liars get executed." Natalie said as Leonard pulled his axe onto Jack's back. I heard that and kicked the door into Leonard's back and he along with Jack fell to the side. "Stay away from him or face death by my spear." I said as Leonard got up and Jack readied his sword. "Jack! Defeat Natalie, I'll take Leonard." I yelled as Leonard charged me. The axe broke my spear in two when I used it to block the attack. "Kazap!" I yelled as vicious bolts of lightning lashed down frying Leonard, subduing him in the process. Jack beat Natalie shortly after my spell attack. More guards appeared as me and Jack were running outside only to be blocked by even more guards. I chanted Kasizzle and burned the first set of guards to death. I turned around and Kazapped the remaining guards. They were killed as well. Natalie and Leonard ran away after seeing the terrible sight. "How did you get so powerful after only one week?" Jack said. "I'm not as weak as I look. I am inexperienced in certain weapons. Swords and knives are the only weapons that fall into that fashion. Otherwise, I am extremely powerful as a fighter and as a spell-caster. Let's go back to Ridley before anything else happens. "We are already here and heard you talking with Jack." Ridley said. "Then I'm sure that you know there is a powerful ally waiting for you and Jack at the Black goblin's region." I said. "How did you know that's what I talked to her about?" Zane asked. "Don't ever underestimate a celestrians knowledge. I will see you soon after I get done with one last obstacle." I said. "What is the last obstacle?" Zane said. "You'll learn sooner or later. For now, let them be on their way while I rest up for now to be ready for a terrible fight." I said. The others only shook their heads and were on their way.


	13. Infection

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

Chapter 12: Infection

Jack and Ridley returned the next day with Gawain in tow. Jack looked unhappy to see him as an ally, but he has no choice if he wants to protect Ridley. Mikey had asked me earlier about helping him enter algandar's castle and finding a certain book or item about the old elven king. I originally didn't want to go, but I need some battle experience with a sword. Besides that, Their is a book there that I need to find and destroy to prevent anymore problems from occurring. Jack and Ridley were walking into her room to chat. I knocked on the door and entered to alert them about a possible meeting. They both sighed as they knew a war was waging. "Mikey asked me to help him with a protection mission. This could make curing or treating the algandar's plague possible if we find out anything. Will you help me keep an eye of him?" I asked. Jack agreed, Ridley was unsure. "I don't think being around you is safe in this case, every time you go out and about. It seems you get into a nasty fight, so I really don't want that to happen again." Ridley said. "That sword Jack has is cursed with the plague. If he used it to protect you, he will become infected. Do you want that to happen?" I said. "Why would he use it if its cursed?" Ridley asked. "A true friend would fight to protect the ones they care for even if it meant death. I learned that lesson the hard way." I told her. Ridley's face changed from unsure to fear. "Jack, leave us so I can give her more info." I asked. Jack left the room and I sat next to Ridley."I use cursed items because they have no effect on me. The one that can affect me is this ring I wear. This alerts me to possible enemy attacks and makes them attack me. This is an excellent item to bring enemies that are hurting a friend and makes them attack me. This curse is irreversible once gained. The plague infecting everyone may be that way as well." I said standing up and walking toward the door. "I expect you to help me and Mikey get the information we need from the castle. Take care young one." I said leaving the room. I could hear her ask faintly why I called her young girl when my age is closer to a teen than an adult. "Celestrians age slower than humans." I say.

The next day, we used the journey pig to fly us to adien region so we can make a run for the septem region. This would have been easy if we were not spotted by guards the second we dropped down. I had the others run away while I began fighting the guards. As soon as the other were out of sight, the guards stopped approaching me. This was a concern since they could have put up an ambush. "Not bad for an infected fighter." I turn around to see darklight talking to me while standing behind the statue. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "You'll will find out when you reach the algandar's castle. That is if you can avoid the enemies there." Darklight said. I knew that the monsters were tough so I quickly bypassed him and rushed to catch up with the group. I made it in time to see that the group stopped at the front door. I opened the door and saw nothing inside. No enemies or ghosts of any kind was present. "This is creeping me out. Lets get the info and leave." I said. The group entered the castle and were amazed at the visual effects that the castle offered. As I was beginning to open another door. My mind started to wonder. I could see barely anything as the pain suddenly started to come on. Violent thoughts were starting to race through me. I began shaking my head to clear the fog and I fell to the ground in severe pain. "Whats going on?!" Jack and Ridley both asked. I looked up at them and they froze in shock. "Whats the matter?" I asked. "Your eyes. They're..." Ridley was unable to speak. "It doesn't matter now. Lets hurry." I said opening the door. We went through several more corridors when we found a large gravesite with a huge demon in front of it. "Attack the orbs!" Mikey yelled. I saw seven orbs rotating around the enemy. I tried chanting my Kasizzle spell, but the fogginess hit me again. It stopped me from casting and even fighting this monster. The other started attacking the orbs. One after another were destroyed till the monster vanished. Mikey examined the stone tablet and we left the place. I stopped before we were to exit the castle. "I need to look at something here. I'll see you all back at the fort." I said. They shook their heads and left without a word.

Darklight had walked out of one of the rooms. "This will be our last encounter. Did you find out what I wanted you to figure out?" Darklight asked. "You want me to find a cure for this plague." I said to him. "Good work celestrian. Lets see how well you fight now." He said taking out a yellow blade. I took out the evil blade I bought before leaving the fort. He charged me with a metal slash to try to cut through my armor. The armor I used was a basic set of plate mail. I deflected the blade and slashed a nice gash onto his leg. He returned the gash with a slash to my hip. The armor reduced some damage, but the effect was felt. He sizzled me and zapped me with some more spells before I was able to attack again. "FALCON SLASH!" I said slamming my sword into his chest twice. He was forced back and was breathing hard when I unleashed a "Kazap" spell causing him to burst into flames. The fight was over due to him being too weak to get up. "Even If I die, you will never win." He said to me. "Your already beaten, how could you possibly win?" I said. The fog hit me harder than all of the other times. "You have been infected with the plague. From now on, you are a threat to all living beings. Ha Ha Ha." He laughed before he died. I knew he was lying to me. Celestrians could not get sick, and they certainly could not get infections. The fog overwhelmed me and I fell out.


	14. End of the line

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

Chapter 13: End of the line. Fight against the silver dragon.

I woke up after what felt like days. I teleported to the fort to see it completely void of any life. I walked through the fort and saw Zane standing next to his map laughing. "What is going on?" I asked. "The changeover is almost here. The vessel is already at the city of white knights. That fool Jack is going to die alongside all of the humans!" He yelled. I couldn't believe it. I was out so long that the events that led up to the changeover had already occurred. "Hold on you two, I'm on my way" I screamed for no reason running toward the exit.

Two hours of running and I made it to the city of white knights. I used my far sight spell and saw Jack was almost to the castle. I fought my way through the gem like enemies and finally reached the entrance to the castle. I could only hope Jack was able to reach her in time. He was standing there in front of the stairway. "Where have you been? Ridley is in trouble!" Jack yelled at me. "Quit yelling at me and get to her NOW!" I yelled. He ran up the stairs quicker than I ever saw him run. As I ran up the stairs, it never occurred to me that the silver dragon was around until I made it to the top of the tower. Jack held his sword out and Ridley was holding her axe ready to strike.

Aphelion was standing before me. "The puppet has arrived. The celestrians hoped that you could change fate, but that is not going to happen." He said as I was stunned. "Oh yes, I knew about you before you even arrived here in Radiata. Defender of the mortal realm." He said to me. I readied my evil blade as he started to laugh. "A dark blade for a dark fighter. I was given a second chance to kill these two fools, but now I can add you to the list. Prepare to die!" He yelled. Jack started with is "Limit Break" attack. His father's sword slashing Aphelion several times. Ridley spun around and hit him with "Wild pitch". The axe slammed into his chest, but he pulled it out. "GIGASLASH" I yelled as my blade sparkled with light. I jump slashed him hard and he was forced to give ground. Aphelion recovered from the attack and slashed Jack with his sword. Blood was spurting from his side wound. I started to get close to heal Jack when Aphelion spun around me slammed up against the pillar. Such raw power was unheard in any fight I've been in. I rushed pass Aphelion dodging another swing from his sword and chanting a FullHeal spell to get Jack back into the fight. His wound sealed up and he was ready to fight again. I turned around to get an energy orb slammed into my chest. I was knocked flying towards the edge of the tower. I moved away from the edge and rolled out of the way of another energy orb. Ridley was slashing Aphelion as hard as she could, but her weapon and attacks were not strong enough to damage him. Aphelion let loose a burst of lightning bolts all around the tower. We were all fried by the lightning strike. Jack got up and charged him with multiple strikes, but the dragon was still standing. I struck Aphelion with all my might, but even I couldn't damage him much. He was getting stronger with each second. Aphelion grabbed hold of my throat to choke me out. When he realized that I was not going to choke out. He threw me off of the tower. "HALE!" was all I heard as I fell to my death. That was what was supposed to happen when I landed on something. I opened my eyes and saw I was riding a large bird. "Wha..." I said. "Stop Aphelion before its too late." It said. The bird flew up the tower and I saw Ridley on the ground. She was badly hurt. The sight made the fogginess hit me even harder than at the castle. I fell to the ground pressing my fists into my head to stop the ringing noises. "So the celestrian is also infected huh. That means the end of humanity. Even if I die, the plague created by the imbalance will continue to kill until all living beings are dead." Aphelion said.

With Ridley out of the fight and Jack with Gil badly hurt. Hope seemed lost as I rose to my feet. I used onmiheal to bring everyone back to good health as I readied for a final bout with this monster. "I don't have much time left. The fate of the world rests in your hands. Tears fell from my eyes as I chanted the death spell. Kamikaze as its called critically hurts all enemies on the field, but will critically hurt or kill the user outright. The chanting complete, the whole area filled with powerful energy blasting Aphelion, sending him into the pillar. I collapse to the ground, but I am still awake for the fight. I watch as Ridley wild pitched him with her axe and Jack unleashed several devastating slashes and stabs. The dragon started to turn dark and then vanished leaving behind the human carcass that was lord lucian. I couldn't hear what he said, but I knew my time was up. The tower was starting to shake violently. I close my eyes, content that I did my duty as a celestrian. Death was going to take me and I was ready for it to happen. What I wasn't ready for was being picked up by both Jack and Ridley. "You've been with us for a lot of the troubles we gotten ourselves into, the least we can do is get you back to safety." Jack said. That was the last I heard from them as I fell out for the last time.


	15. Ending

Disclaimer: All rights are given to respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

Ending: Recovery and Celestrians' end.

Jack and Ridley carried the lifeless body of Hale Firesin back to the fort. As they reached the fort, Fan and Shin took the body to the medical room. He was pronounced dead upon arrival. When they removed his plate armor, they saw the tell-tale signs of what was once wings on the young fighter. "So he was a celestrian after all. Because of his intervention, the humans probably survived." Fan said. "He was our friend for the most part. He trusted us even when we betrayed him. At the least, we should give him a proper burial." Shin said. The body was loaded into a coffin and Jack holding hands with Ridley started their trek to Radiata.

The guards attempted to arrest them, but a white light shined on them badly wounding the guards. The king and Larks exited the castle and watched as a beam of light transformed into an old man with a cane. "Whats going on!?" The king asked. "I am the lord of the celestrians. I am known as the almighty. I pass judgement on those who enter heaven and hell. Let us enter your castle and I will explain to a lesser extent of what has happened." The almighty said.

Two hours of explanations and answering of questions. Nina who was listening quietly finally asked a rough question. "If he is dead, then that means Radiata lost its guardian. How will we be protected as you say if he is gone." Nina asked. "He was already a mortal before he even started this mission we gave him. He is the sole person responsible for protecting everyone here. This gives me the ability to do one last thing before I let Radiata tread on the path its chosen." The almighty said. "Let's take him outside and I will perform my ultimate spell." He said walking outside.

The almighty began chanting the spell and a bright white light engulfed the body of Hale. When the spell ended. Jack, Ridley, Natalie, and Nina all went to inspect the body. "Ugh" Hale said as he started to rise from being on the ground. The almighty started to vanish,but not before saying "You are now mortal. Use your time wisely. Protect the ones you care for and those who can't protect themselves. Farewell young one, we will meet again when your time is up."

Thanks to Jack. Ridley's father was released from his confinement and returned to his position as Lord chamberlain. Jack was made captain of all the brigades because of Dynas' death. Ridley was once again a knight captain, as well as an engagement to Jack thanks to Hale's urging Jasne to change his ways. Hale started up a new guild in Radiata city. He is still suffering the effects of algandar's. With all of the non-humans now aligned with him, he was able to create the guardian sentinal. The guild accepted human and non-human allies. Together they protect tottaus from corruption and evil. He also began writing a book telling the truth of his journey, both as a celestrian and as a mortal. The title of the book was named..

"ANGEL OF MERCY"


End file.
